AIDS is a chronic, life-threatening condition caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). It is estimated that over 40 million people are living with HIV/AIDS today (http://www.AIDS.gov). In the United States, there are over 40,000 cases diagnosed each year (http://www.cdc.gov/hiv/).
Elvitegravir, also known as 6-(3-chloro-2-fluorobenzyl)-1-[1(S)-(hydroxymethyl)-2-methylpropyl]-7-methoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid, blocks DNA strand transfer through its action as an HIV integrase inhibitor. Elvitegravir is currently in clinical trials for treatment of HIV infection.
Despite the beneficial activities of elvitegravir, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.